<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon a Summer Night by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180298">Once Upon a Summer Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley gets fisted. the end, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, just pure filth, not even a hint of plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a warm evening, and Aziraphale and Crowley are spending it in bed.</p><p>(the tags say it all)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once Upon a Summer Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: I need to study<br/>Me, 1000 words of smut later: fuck</p><p>(the sole purpose of this fic is to get this out of my head so I can focus on other things, because the only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it etc. etc. ...I'm not convinced that's the way it works, but regardless here's some porn)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The open window is letting in the evening air, which holds the promise of cooling. Not just yet, however; it’s still uncomfortably hot, and Aziraphale’s old-fashioned cotton nightgown, while airy, suddenly feels highly redundant, nonsensical even.</p><p>She strips it off and opens the wardrobe to leave it on one of its shelves.</p><p>Crowley is lying on her stomach, head pillowed on her arms and eyes closed, waiting for her. The light blanket is crumpled beside her, even the thin sheet too heavy in the heat. Her shirt is rucked up, exposing a thin strip of her back.</p><p>Aziraphale sits down, cross-legged, next to her and gives in to the desire to touch. She slides her hand up and down her back over the black silk, the fabric crinkling and catching the last light of the day.</p><p>Crowley exhales, her body losing tension. “Hi, angel,” she mumbles sluggishly.</p><p>Crowley’s skin is warm when Aziraphale sneaks her hand under the thin shirt. Crowley hums contentedly and her body relaxes further as Aziraphale strokes her back.</p><p>Aziraphale’s fingers catch on the waistband of her shorts as her hands move down Crowley’s body. Her palms skim her butt before taking a turn inwards on her thighs. Her touch lingers, and she watches in delight as Crowley’s hips twitch.</p><p>“Tease,” Crowley mutters. Her eyes remain closed.</p><p>Aziraphale continues caressing her inner thighs. Crowley grinds down into the mattress, a whimper escaping her.</p><p>Aziraphale withdraws her hand, resting it on the bed.</p><p>“Angel, come on,” Crowley mutters.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Aziraphale asks innocently. Aziraphale knows Crowley enjoys being toyed with like this.</p><p>“You can answer your own question perfectly well,” Crowley drawls, voice muffled by the mattress. “Please, angel. Your hands, on my arse, now.” </p><p>Aziraphale smiles. “Only if you keep still.”</p><p>Crowley hums in acknowledgement. “I like where this is going.”</p><p>“I know you do. Well now, don’t move until I say so,” Aziraphale commands.</p><p>The shorts only reach the top of Crowley’s thighs, and Aziraphale slides her hands under the material. She palms Crowley’s arse, her circular movements making Crowley’s cheeks spread and close. Crowley holds still, only the slightest of twitches betraying her strain.</p><p>Aziraphale slides her hands out of the shorts and puts palms on her lower back, stroking soothingly. “Relax for me, dear. You’re so tense.”</p><p>Crowley lets her muscles go lax, and Aziraphale goes back to stroking the inside of Crowley’s thighs through thin silk, close to her opening but always short of brushing it.</p><p>Aziraphale cups her vulva through her shorts, and Crowley grinds down into her palm. Aziraphale removes her hand again. Crowley rolls her hip against the mattress desperately.</p><p>Aziraphale grips her hips, stilling them.</p><p>“Did I say you could move?” she says, voice gentle.</p><p>Crowley shakes her head.</p><p>“Good,” Aziraphale says and cups her again.</p><p>Crowley twitches and a whine leaves her mouth.</p><p>Aziraphale runs her other hand along her spine soothingly. “Shhh. You’re doing very well. Just hold on, darling. Be patient.”</p><p>“Was never my strong suit,” Crowley gasps.</p><p>Aziraphale shushes her again and rubs between her legs in slow motions. Crowley takes deep, steady breaths.</p><p>Aziraphale grasps the waistband of Crowley’s shorts and pulls them down her legs, discarding them onto the mattress.</p><p>“Get on your knees and elbows, please,” she says and waits for Crowley to fulfil the request.</p><p>Crowley’s eyes remain closed as she assumes the position. Her arse sticks out at just the right angle to make her entrance beautifully open.</p><p>“Knees slightly further apart,” Aziraphale instructs, and Crowley obliges.</p><p>Aziraphale cups her vulva like before, the touch gentle. “I’m going to open you up a bit. Remember not to move,” she says.</p><p>Crowley nods frantically, wordless.</p><p>Aziraphale slides two fingers into her from behind. She submerges them into the damp heat up to the knuckle, and once inside, moves them apart to test the give of Crowley’s walls. Satisfied, she adds her ring finger. Crowley’s hands are balled into fists on the mattress, but she doesn’t move.</p><p>Aziraphale strokes her back. “You’re so good, so good. Continue just like this.” Crowley whimpers.</p><p>Aziraphale slides her fingers out and then back in, together with her pinky. Crowley gasps, breathing heavily through her mouth. She takes the four fingers just as well, even in the stretch is quite tight at this point. Aziraphale reaches around her and lays her palm on Crowley’s belly as she forces her fingers in deeper.</p><p>“Do you feel all right?” Aziraphale inquires.</p><p>“Yes, angel, please,” Crowley moans.</p><p>“Shhh, dear. You’re doing very well.”</p><p>Aziraphale caresses her belly as she pulls her fingers out.</p><p>Crowley pants, not moving from her position, as Aziraphale rummages through the drawer in the bedside table.</p><p>She pulls out a bottle of lube and opens it, squeezing out a copious amount and coating her whole right hand in it.</p><p>Crowley watches her, breathing quickening.</p><p>“Do you think you’ll be able to take my whole hand?” Aziraphale asks.</p><p>Crowley nods, eyes fully yellow and pupils almost round.</p><p>“You can always tell me to stop, you know,” Aziraphale says. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>Crowley exhales shakily. “You won’t.”</p><p>“But if I do, you will tell me, yes?”</p><p>Aziraphale can hear Crowley roll her eyes. “Yes, I will, angel.”</p><p>Aziraphale shuffles back to kneel behind Crowley. She keeps one hand on Crowley’s thigh as she positions her fingers between her labia again. She aligns her four fingers, pushing them in as before. Crowley starts trembling. Aziraphale immerses her digits up to the knuckles, stroking Crowley’s thigh as Crowley pants and groans.</p><p>“All right, dear,” Aziraphale soothes. “Here we go.”</p><p>She starts forcing in the widest part of her hand, cupped close together with her thumb to make it as small as possible. Crowley’s pink lips stretch wide around it, and Aziraphale is captivated by the sight. Crowley shudders, her hips jerking.</p><p>“Hold still,” Aziraphale commands, and Crowley stops moving, broken whimpers leaving her mouth.</p><p>“Angel, Aziraphale, please,” Crowley babbles. “Please.”</p><p>Aziraphale hooks her hand around her thigh to give herself leverage and pushes in with more intent, and Crowley lets out a desperate, drawn-out moan. Aziraphale’s knuckles and thumb slide inside, and the rest of her hand follows more easily.</p><p>Crowley’s breathing is quick and loud, her chest heaving.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, sweetheart, so well,” Aziraphale says, her own breathing speeding up at the sight of Crowley closing around her wrist. “You can move now.”</p><p>Crowley moans and rolls her hips back against her hand, taking Aziraphale’s hand even deeper inside herself, her body twitching as it hits a sensitive spot. Aziraphale moves her hand in slow, careful thrusts, knuckles dragging against Crowley’s walls.</p><p>Crowley is a mess by now, gasping and whimpering, her hips jerking, whole body shuddering. Aziraphale presses her own legs together, clenching her muscles to give herself friction.</p><p>Crowley comes, walls tightening powerfully around Aziraphale’s hand. Aziraphale keeps her hand in place as the flesh around it pulses.</p><p>As Crowley tries to catch her breath, Aziraphale waits.</p><p>“Angel, fuck,” Crowley says, voice hoarse, when she stops clenching. “Fuck –”</p><p>The expletive turns into a gasp as Aziraphale gives a languid thrust. “Once more?” she asks, voice low.</p><p>Crowley keens, pushing back into her hand. Aziraphale puts her other hand over Crowley’s clit, applying gentle pressure, as she continues fucking her with her hand.</p><p>It takes only a few moments until Crowley’s walls are clenching again, and Aziraphale relinquishes her clit to rub her thigh through it.</p><p>Crowley pants through her mouth, and Aziraphale momentarily regrets her choice of position, which prevents her from seeing Crowley’s face.</p><p>“I’m going to take my hand out now,” Aziraphale says.</p><p>“Okay,” Crowley says.</p><p>“Just keep your muscles relaxed.”</p><p>Crowley nods.</p><p>“Breathe in,” Aziraphale says. Crowley complies. “Breathe out.”</p><p>As Crowley exhales, Aziraphale puts her fingers more firmly together, beginning to pull them out. Crowley makes a sound like a sob when she gets to the widest part.</p><p>“Are you all right, darling?” Aziraphale asks, worried.</p><p>“Yeah, go on.”</p><p>Aziraphale successfully pulls her hand out, and Crowley collapses onto the mattress, rolling onto her side. Aziraphale runs her clean hand over her hip before getting up to fetch the wet towel she’s left in the basin in the adjacent bathroom. She returns straight away to clean Crowley up, wiping her own hands afterwards.</p><p>She lies down, pulling Crowley close.</p><p>“You don’t want me to…?” Crowley mumbles sluggishly.</p><p>“No,” Aziraphale replies. “Not today. Next time you can repay the favour.”</p><p>“All right,” Crowley says, nuzzling Aziraphale’s neck. “Repay the favour, you mean… generally or do you want me to fist you too?”</p><p>“Well, you did look like you were enjoying yourself very much,” Aziraphale says contemplatively. “I think I’d like it as well.”</p><p>“Okay, angel,” Crowley mumbles into her bare chest, and Aziraphale can hear her mischievous grin. “Next time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: shit I re-read this and it's so crude and graphic... oh well ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>